


Ready For Those Flashing Lights

by ultimatelawrence



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Humour, M/M, it feels weird spelling humour the american way so, well i attempt humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatelawrence/pseuds/ultimatelawrence
Summary: It was meant to be harmless: taking a sneak photo of a hot stranger to send to Eva. Expect it's not so harmless when the flash is on.





	Ready For Those Flashing Lights

Isak is bored. He's been sat in this coffee shop for three hours, trying to get his brain to focus on his chemistry essay and it's simply not working.

 

If anyone else had looked at the table where he sat, with its many pages of carefully written notes and hand-drawn diagrams neatly arranged around his laptop, they would think that this particular university student must be hard at work and surely near the end of the task they set out to do. In reality, Isak had exactly 289 words written out of the 2000 that were due by 9am the next morning. 

 

Slumping back in his chair, he took a sip of his (third? or was it fourth?) cup of coffee and promised to himself that next time he had an essay set, he would complete it way before the deadline date, not the day before. This was of course what he told himself every time work was given to him but somehow he never got round to keeping this promise.

 

Maybe he should have done an arts degree, that way he would have the same number of essays but plenty of more time to focus on completing them without Biology labs cluttering up his timetable. Jonas, with his History degree, had more free time than was probably healthy for him if the number of hours he spent on FIFA was any indication.

 

Not that Isak hates his degree. He loves it actually, and he's sure Biomedical Sciences was exactly the right choice for him. It's just that he would love it even more if he had more time in the week finish his assignments as well as time to chill with his friends. 

 

Currently Isak was in the frazzled state where he would read a sentence of his notes about five times without any of the words sinking in to his head, much less being typed up onto his laptop.  He wasn't getting any work done and was tired of pretending he was. Giving up all pretences, Isak took his phone from his pocket and mindlessly scrolled through Instagram.

 

There's not much there if he's being honest. Throwback pictures of parties from a few months ago. A few girls posing for mirror selfies. Photos of people starting early for pre's on what was probably going to be a forgettable Friday night. 

 

It all bored Isak, not as much as his essay, but still. He was finding that lately. His life was getting dull, the same pattern every day. He desperately felt like he needed a change in his life, a bright ray of light to disturb the dust that settles around his daily routine. 

 

He thought that coming out of the closet, which happened late in his second year of high school, would shake his life up. But no. Turns out that finding guys who are into guys as well isn't that much easier when you're out, let alone finding a guy Isak is actually interested in past a bathroom hookup. If he's being honest, he felt quite alone.

 

But Isak is not one for being honest.

 

Isak clicked off of Instagram and started to load up his messenger, maybe Jonas had sent a good meme to the group chat.

 

That's when the door swung open, letting in another customer and along with them, a rush of cold winter wind. Isak's carefully arranged notes went everywhere in a brief storm of white A4 paper that covered the floor around his table. 

 

"Fy faen!" 

Isak scrambled on his hands and knees to pick up the sheets before anyone stepped or spilt anything on them and render them totally useless for the essay that wasn't being written. 

 

Isak looked up to glare at the stranger who has selfishly let such a gust of wind in the shop but he felt his look of annoyance being replaced quickly by one of thinly veiled awe.

 

The selfish fucker who had opened the door too quickly was the prettiest boy Isak had ever seen.

 

Maybe the prettiest boy that had ever existed on this planet earth.

 

(Was that too dramatic? Isak didn't care, he hadn't hooked up with anyone for nearly eight months now, he could hardly control his horny thoughts.)

 

The boy was six foot something-ridiculous and dressed in tight jeans that made his legs look like they went on for miles. His soft-looking blonde hair was fashioned in a stylish way that Isak could never pull off and his jawline could cut cleanly in half the brownie that was sitting in front of Isak, as an incentive to finish his essay. 

 

But what drew Isak to this mysterious boy the most was the way his blue eyes seemed so alight with energy, so full of charisma that Isak simply wanted to stare into them for hours.

 

Preferably whilst this strangers mouth was around his-

 

**Ping!**

 

His phone interrupted his train of thought, which was probably a good thing as his staring was probably borderline creepy at this point. Isak let his eyes follow the blonde to the counter (he even walked in an attractive way? Like a graceful, hot, human gazelle? Who blessed this boy with his DNA?) before checking his texts.

 

_Eva: Isak! I have some very exciting news!!!!!! I hooked you up with a blind date on Saturday. His name is Julian and he's a solid 8/10 I promise_

_Isak: I'm not doing that_

_Eva: what the fuck, why not!??? You haven't gone on a date in like 50 years and don't pretend that the 3am conversation we had about true love didn't ever happen. I know you're a romantic deep down in your seemingly cold and dead heart. Now go on this fucking date._

_Isak: why would I agree to a date with an 8/10 when a 16/10 just walked into the coffee shop_

_Eva: fuck!!!!! that's a high rating_

_Isak: he's so beautiful Eva I almost cried when he walked in, I'm five minutes away from waxing poetry about his hair_

_Eva: never have I heard isak valtersen speak like this about a boy_

_Eva: send me a picture right now_

_Isak: no wtf that's so weird_

_Eva: how often do my eyes get to see a 16/10 Isak?? don't be rude, sharing is caring_

 

Isak rolled his eyes and was about to turn off his phone screen and ignore his weird friend when he caught sight of the attractive stranger again, now at the far end of the counter and pouring sugar into his coffee. He had the most adorable concentrated look on his face and Isak suddenly was struck with an urge to document this boy's face so he could at least marvel at it later.

 

His face deserved a movie franchise. But Isak just had his iPhone so a photo will have to do.

 

He can't believe he's actually going to do this. If this were a movie right now and the main character was about to take a photo of a beautiful, but still random, stranger to send to their friends Isak would have scoffed and stated that it was pathetic.

 

But hey, Isak prided himself on being nothing if not pathetic.

 

Opening his text conversation with Eva again, he clicked on the camera icon and aimed his phone towards the guy. Biting his lip, Isak shuffled in his chair, simultaneously trying to act natural and get the best angle he could. 

 

Isak pinched the screen to make the camera zoom in on the boy more closely as his started to pick up his coffee and look about for a table. As Isak tapped the screen to take the photo a blinding white light filled the shop as his phone flash went off.

 

_Fuck_.

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

 

Isak felt his face and ears go bright red as he dropped his phone so fast onto the table that it his screen was now probably cracked. He instantly ducked behind his laptop screen and pretended to look very engrossed in the almost blank document that was facing him.

 

Never had he wanted to spontaneously combust more than he did right now. Not even when Magnus had asked him very loudly in maths class whether he was a top or a bottom and the entire class had turned around. No, this was worse than that horrendous moment and maybe all the other horrendous moments in his life so far added together.

 

Why was his flash even on? Why hadn't he checked before he'd taken the photo? Why was he so stupid? What if the stranger had seen?

 

Oh, who was he kidding, the stranger had most definitely seen and was probably now reporting him to the campus police. The tiny slither of a chance Isak would have had if he had ever worked up the nerve to go talk to him had been blown into smithereens. Isak wanted to go home and curl up in a ball and pretend he didn't exist.

 

"I didn't realise I'd have to fight off the paparazzi in a small coffee shop like this."

 

Isak felt himself visibly jump at the warm voice coming from above him and looked up to find himself face to face with the very attractive stranger, who was even prettier from close up by the way. He was wearing a teasing smile, he eyes seemingly dancing with amusement.

 

Isak felt his throat dry up and his face flush a new shade of scarlet, "Um- I don't-"

 

"You were taking a photo of me right? I mean, I guess it could have been the 80 year old woman behind me but she doesn't really seem like your type."

 

Isak let himself give out a nervous laugh, "Well, you've completely misjudged me then. Bertha over there is exactly what I look for in a partner." It's a weak attempt at humour but the stranger laughs as if Isak had said the funniest thing. The sound was melodic and Isak knew he had to hear it again. And again and again.

 

"I was hoping you'd be looking for a tall blonde guy who just put six sugars in his coffee because he wanted an excuse to keep stealing glances at you. Guess I'm out of luck."

 

Isak felt his mouth drop open slightly in shock.  _Did he just imply what Isak thought he did? How smooth was this guy?_

"Six sugars is just undrinkable." 

 

_Clearly a lot smoother than Isak._

 

The guy flicked his eyebrows up at Isaks comment as his smile grew wider, "The things I sacrifice for cute boys I see at the coffee shop." He pauses for a second whilst Isak just stares back at him, apparently dumbfounded. "I'm Even by the way." 

 

"I'm Isak." An awkward pause. "Apparently I'm your new personal photographer, it's nice to meet you." Isak stuck out his hand as if for Even to shake. 

 

Even laughed again and jokingly shook the outstretched hand, squeezing it before letting go. Isak internally leapt for joy at the fact that he had managed to draw another laugh out of Even. Even grinned at him and Isak couldn't help but to give an equally shameless grin back as Even stepped slightly closer to him.

 

"Well, could I possibly have your number? Just in case I need a future photoshoot? Or maybe if I just want to take you out of dinner?" The end of Even's sentence lifted, making his tone sound altogether more vulnerable, like he was nervous Isak would actually say no.

 

"Yes! Of course!" Usually Isak would hate himself for sounding so eager but fuck it, an 16/10 guy was asking him out so he will sound as excited as he pleases. Isak scribbled down his number and handed it to Even whose responding smile lit up his whole face, like a ray of sunlight.

 

"Well it was very nice to meet you, Isak." Even said, as he took a small step back towards the door. The way Even said his name brought shivers to his spine. Isak really didn't want him to go.

 

Isak fumbled over himself to get the words out, "You could stay? If you wanted? Drink your undrinkable coffee and watch me cry over my assignment?" 

 

Another blinding grin took over Even as he settled in the chair opposite Isak, "I would love that." 

 

\------

 

_Eva: ?????_

_Eva: hello??_

_Eva: Isak ??????_

_Eva: it's been two days since you supposably saw this 16/10_

_Eva: where's my photo wtf_

_Eva: you're a fake friend valtersen, giving my false hope like that_

_Eva: hello ??? Are you actually dead??_

_Eva: I'm mad I never got my photo_

_Isak:_

**Author's Note:**

> and there we go, my first attempt at writing evak! I'm actually working on a big AU for them right now so this is just a lighthearted break from writing that.
> 
> if you enjoyed this, please leave kudos or maybe a comment if you're feeling crazy ;)
> 
> (title from paparazzi by lady gaga)
> 
> find me on tumblr at pinkstripeisak


End file.
